


King Of Brooklyn

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: when Les turned 13, Spot decided he was ready to take over Brooklyn. three years and a few cross country trips later, Spot's back in New York, and he wants to check up on the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of Brooklyn

Boarder patrol caught him.. A tiny kid of 8 or 9 ran up to Spot the moment he hit Brooklyn soil.

"Name, sir?"

"What?" asked Spot. He kept walking.

The girl caught up. "What's your name?"

"Yabusiness comma Nunna."

She stopped for a moment and frowned. "Hey!"

She ran back up to him. "I will chase you till one of us drops kid."

Spot stopped and crossed his arms. "Kid? I'm the kid? Do you know who I am? I don't even know who you are."

"Blister, register-er of any newsie persons in Brooklyn."

"Newsie, eh?"

"What of it?"

"You know a Les Jacobs?"

"Who you think I'm out here for? The pope?"

"Well, it's been good talking. If you see Les, you tell him Spot's looking to see him?"

"Conlon?"

"Yeah."

"You gotta come with me."

-

Blister dragged Spot by his sleeve to the front door of an abandoned shack.

"Come on!" He pulled his arm away and looked up at the house. "You gonna kill me or something?"

Blister rolled her eyes. She spit on the ground and Spot had to jump out of the way. She stuck two knuckles in her mouth and whistled.

Shutters of a window above them creaked open and a girl stuck out her head. "Password?"

"Clap, it's me, Blister."

"Password?"

Blister glared at her. "Turlet."

The shutters screeched shut. Seconds later, the door swung open.

"Come on in," said Clap.

Blister grabbed Spot's sleeve again and started dragging.

"Oh come on!" He said.

They led him through a thin hall towards a looming doorway. Spot saw one boy sweeping. Another staring at him, making notes every few seconds. On the wall hung a large map hung a map of the bureau, sectioned off with colors, numbers and letters.

They reached the end of the hall. Blister let out another whistle.

"Yes?" said a voice from behind the doors.

"Spot Conlon, sir."

"Send him in."


End file.
